Joyeuse Saint Valentin
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Un soir comme les autres pour nos deux amies.
1. Chapter 1

Oui c'est la saint valentin et je vous passe tous les clichés de cette fête car il y en aura dans ce one-shot Rizzoli/Isles.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin à Boston et nos deux héroïnes étaient sans compagnon pour partager cette fête entre amoureux, alors elles décidèrent de profiter de ce jour comme si c'était n'importe lequel dans l'année. Mais en réalité Rizzoli était heureuse de passer sa soirée avec cette femme merveilleuse.

Jane se retrouva seule à attendre son amie qui tardait à venir. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle attendait. Elle observa son téléphone portable mais ne vit aucun message ou appel, alors elle allait écrire un sms mais vit la châtaigne à l'extérieur en compagnie d'un homme, elle semblait rire. Énervée, notre héroïne écrit un message incendiaire.

_Maura comment oses-tu me faire attendre pour flirter avec ton copain ! Si tu voulais pas venir fallait prévenir avant, tu crois que j'ai que ça a faire ! Je vaux mieux que tous ces crétins réunit !_

_Et dire tu ne vois même pas que je suis amoureuse de toi...non que je t'aime..._

_Toi qui es une intello avec un esprit brillant, tu ne l'as même pas remarqué, en réalité tu n'es qu'une idiote et bien une blonde !_

Rizzoli soupira en observant son écran, elle n'allait certainement pas envoyer ça. La personne qu'elle attendait venait tout justement de rentrer dans le bar et lui fit signe de la main. Sous le choc et par bêtise elle appuya sur la touche envoyer. Paniquée ,elle tenta d'empêcher l'envoi de ce sms en tapotant comme une malade sur les touches et jura de tous les noms car c'était bien trop tard. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle empêche la légiste de voir son message alors elle accourra en sa direction avec un sourire forcé. Puis la brune la serra dans ses bras, prenant de cours sa collègue.

''Bonsoir Maura, je suis contente que tu es pu venir je m'inquiétais que quelque chose de grave de soi arrivé.'' Pendant ce temps, la détective tenta de faire le pickpocket en volant le téléphone de Isles mais ne trouva pas l'appareil dans les poches extérieurs. Elle se mit à grogner, et si elle n'avait pas pris son téléphone ? Mais elle entendit une sonnerie alors l'objet qu'elle convoité se trouvait dans la poche intérieur.

''Je vais bien, je suis sincèrement désolée mais je viens de rencontrer mon cousin il y a un instant et il a voulu discuter avec moi car cela faisait de nombreuses années que l'on ne s'était vu, il voulait donc rattraper le temps. Et j'aurai dû t'appeler. Mais j'ai tout fait pour écourter notre conversation. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?''

''Bien sûr que non ! Donne moi ton manteau et allons nous installer.'' Pressa la détective qui s'empara du manteau mais la châtaigne lui reprit en souriant. Puis le posa sur le côté à sa banquette. N'ayant guère le choix, Jane s'assit en face de son amie puis fixa le moindre de ces gestes.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais !''Glapit blafarde la brune en tapant sur la table en voyant que la légiste fouillait dans ses poches, ce geste inattendu fit sursauter son interlocutrice qui mit sa main contre sa poitrine.

''Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Je regarde seulement si j'ai ramené mes clés et mon portefeuille avec moi. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles nerveuse, ta respiration semble rapide, et tu parais anxieuse, tes pupilles sont dilatés '' Isles attrapa le poignet de son amie et lui prit son pouls mais la brunette se retira aussitôt.

''Je meurs seulement de soif. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous commander à boire ?'' Ria nerveusement la détective.

''Pourtant tu as une bouteille encore bien remplit.'' Rizzoli observa le regard de sa comparse et but d'une seule traite la boisson malgré qu'un moment elle n'en puisse plus, mais elle s'efforça tout de même de tout boire. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne pouvait plus boire de bière maintenant, l'envie lui avait passé. Puis elle posa la bouteille vide sur la table.

''Tu vois, je meurs de soif.''

''Je l'ai remarqué…bon je vais nous chercher à boire.''

La brunette observa son amie qui commandait au barman leur consommation, elle s'empressa de prendre le téléphone portable puis le cacha dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon et remis à sa place le manteau.

''Jane ?'' La dite se retourna vers son amie et se leva aussitôt de sa place.

''Je dois aller aux toilettes. C'est très pressant.''

''Jane, je pense que tu devrais réduire ta consommation de bière. Cela a effet diurétique sur ta vessie, après quand tu seras plus âgés tu ne pourras plus te retenir et tu devras porter des couches s'il le faut. Parce que les muscles comme le sphincter perdent de leur tonicité à une consommation excessive d'alcool mais surtout de boire."

"Franchement merci pour le cours de biologie et de m'avoir coupé l'envie de boire avec toi ! Tu sais vraiment faire la fête !''

Dans les toilettes du bar, Jane se cacha à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Elle prit dans sa poche arrière le téléphone de son amie et regarda ses messages. A son plus grand soulagement, elle n'avait pas lu le sien. Alors elle se décida de l'effacer mais le problème c'est qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour le déverrouiller. Elle tenta rapidement d'utiliser des dates d'anniversaire ou autres numéros mais sans résultat concluant. Son amie était capable de faire un code des plus complexe au plus évidant. Songeuse, la détective composa un code et cette fois-ci ce fut concluant.

''Franchement Maura, utiliser ton prénom comme mot de passe.'' Soupira la brune qui s'apprêtait à effacer son message, mais elle entendit une sonnerie de l'appareil et sentit les fortes vibrations.

*Plouf* ''NON ! Hé merde !'' Par maladresse mais surtout par son plus grand malheur, la protagoniste fit tomber le téléphone dans la cuvette des toilettes. Dans l'eau, l'écran s'éteignit; maintenant il n'y avait plus de problème pour son message. Mais que faire du téléphone ? Supprimer les preuves de son crime en tirant la chasse d'eau ou le jeter dans les poubelles ? La brunette releva la manche de sa chemise pour attraper le téléphone qui était trempé et probablement mort. Elle sortit des toilettes et vit des femmes aux lavabos la dévisager en voyant son état. Elle se dirigea vers le sèche mains qui ne fonctionnait pas, alors elle utilisa du papier toilette.

Les résultats n'étaient pas très concluant, mais ce qui comptait le plus c'était qu'on ne voyait pas qu'elle était responsable dans cette destruction. Alors la détective se dirigea vers son amie qui l'attendait impatiemment.

* * *

Nos deux amies burent et se mirent à discuter chacune de leurs journées respectives puis vint le moment de rentrer à la maison. Jane attrapa rapidement le manteau du médecin légiste et prit la précaution de mettre discrètement le téléphone à sa place initiale.

La brunette était allongée dans son lit, elle regarda son radio réveille qui affichait 2h30 du matin. Elle entendit soudainement la sonnette de son appartement. Sur ses gardes, elle se leva sans faire le moindre bruit et alluma la lumière de sa lampe de chevet puis prit son arme de servie, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et observa dans le judas puis ouvrit la porte.

''Maura ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?''

''J'ai lu ton sms. '' Dit la châtaigne alors qu'elle était habillée en nuisette, recouvert par son manteau, elle portait à ses pieds des chaussons, tandis que Rizzoli était toujours aussi endormie.

''Quoi ?''

''C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?''

''Quoi ?'' Répéta de nouveau la brune.

''Et c'est quoi ces préjugés sur les blondes, l'intelligence ne se définit pas par la couleur de cheveux. De plus il plusieurs types d'intelligence, comme la logicomathématique, la-"

"Stop ! C'est bon, je suis désolée. Tu es Einstein. Aussi je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter Maurapédia. Je suis déjà bien assez épuisée.'' La concernée lasse montra son téléphone son interlocutrice qui palissait à la vue de son message écris.

''Il marche toujours ?'' Questionna incrédule Jane.

''Bien sûr, il a quelques petits problèmes, il n'arrête pas de s'allumer et s'éteindre pour je ne sais quelle raison mais j'ai eu ton message.''

''Euh...on peut en parler demain ?''

''Non. Alors ce message est vrai ?''

''Il semblerait, mais bon tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mes sentiments, oublions. Bonne nuit.''

''Je t'aime aussi Jane, à demain et fait de beau rêve.'' Répondit le médecin légiste qui embrassa son amie sur les lèvres puis s'en alla.

''Quoi ? Attend ! Tu m'aimes aussi ! C'est vrai ? Depuis quand ?'' Mais la dite était déjà partie au plus grand désespoir de la brunette qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette révélation.


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais écris cette suite sur mon livejournal. Donc ayant eu pas mal de favoris et demande favorable ici, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas laisser les autres sur leurs faims. Aussi il n'y aura pas d'autre suite.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli avait de grande appréhension à aller à son travail. Quelle en était la raison ? Probablement parce qu'elle avait une mine horrible, car elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Oui son esprit n'avait fait que cogiter auprès de sa magnifique collègue. C'était incroyable que Maura lui ait répondu à ses sentiments amoureux. Cela semblait être si irréelle.

La détective s'était même convaincue que c'était un rêve. Son esprit était cruel avec elle, c'était le cas. Cependant la voix de Maura, dont la plupart du temps elle ne pouvait distinguer dans ses songes ou même ce baiser qui imprégnait continuellement ses lèvres prouvait que ce n'était pas imaginaire cette situation. Elle soupira avachi sur son bureau reprenant une autre dose bénéfique de caféine. Maintenant comment devait-elle se comporter de la légiste ?

Bien entendu, elle n'allait pas l'embrasser passionnément devant leurs collègues et l'appeler mon ange, même si l'envie était bien présente, toutefois ça ne lui dérangeait pas de le faire en privé. Et comment son amie réagirait ? Certainement de manière très professionnelle ; elles étaient avant tout des amies, et collègues. Et maintenant un peu plus. La brunette se mit à sursauter quand elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. D'une grande nervosité, elle se tourna vers l'objet de ses convoitises qui souriait radieusement.

« Bonjour Jane, oh tu as une mine horrible. Tu as eu des difficultés pour dormir ? C'est probablement pour cette raison que tu as des cernes immenses. Je te conseille de mettre un peu de crème hydratante et tu rajoutes un anti-cerne et du fond de teint pour unifier avec le reste de ton visage. »

« Merci pour le compliment si tôt dans la matinée. Et je vais bien et toi ? Merci de me le demander. » Grommela la brunette qui observa sa comparse toujours la même et aussi parfaite…enfin pas tout à fait.

« Maura tu as les yeux rouges…est-ce que c'est seulement moi qui à mal dormi ? » La dite fut surprise par cette remarque.

« Non, mon sommeil fut sans encombre. Et les rougissements oculaires ne sont pas seulement dus au manque de sommeil, d'autres phénomènes de l'environnement, comme la pollution, le pollen, il est aussi possible que ce soit des assèchements oculaires. Mes glandes lacrymales ne produisent pas assez de larmes peut être à cause de la pollution et rejet constant d'oxyde d'azote dans l'air-»

« Tu sais avant que tu continues encore pendant des heures, tu as de l'eczéma qui apparaît au niveau de ton cou. Ce n'est qu'une simple constatation visuelle. Mais tu peux continuer ton histoire de pollution. » Rétorqua en riant la détective alors que son amie resta pour la première fois sans voix mais surtout sans théorie.

« Bon c'est possible qu'à un moment de la nuit, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver mon sommeil, mais rien d'important. Aussi j'aimerai te donner quelque chose. » La brunette observa son amie qui lui donna une lettre noire. Elle reconnaissait bien la signification, et cela ne l'enthousiasma point. Défaite face au visage insistant de la légiste, Rizzoli ouvrit l'enveloppe pour voir une invitation à une exposition de peinture. Oui, elle s'attendait bien de ça de son amie.

« J'ai été invité à une exposition tenue par un ami d'enfance, et je souhaiterai que tu sois mon invité ce soir. » Jane se mit à soupirer. Elle aurait préféré un autre genre de rendez-vous amoureux…était-ce un rendez-vous amoureux ? Malgré qu'elle soit réfractaire à cette idée, la détective souhaitait partager son temps avec Maura. Même si elle devait être vêtue comme une décoration de pièce montée. Et elle pouvait même supporter les personnes aisées qui allaient la méprendre avec les domestiques. C'était pour cette femme, qu'elle était prête à se prêter à jouer cette comédie.

« Ce sera un grand plaisir…mais est-ce que je dois porter une robe ? Je ne peux pas rester ainsi. »

« Tu sais Jane toutes années que l'on a passées ensembles, tu devrais pourtant connaître par avance ma réponse. »

« Oui pantalon et habit de travail sont à proscrire. J'ai compris. » Bouda Jane qui sentit que Maura frotter tendrement le dos.

« Merci. J'ai hâte de te voir en robe. »

« Oui j'ai hâte de me voir ridicule en robe, comme toujours. »

* * *

Jane s'était habillée en robe longue qui montrait bien ses jambes longilignes ainsi que décolleté, le vêtement était un vert émeraude foncé. Elle portait des escarpins noirs qui montait en lanière les longs de ses chevilles. Ses cheveux étaient en chignon, elle s'était vérifiée plusieurs fois dans la glace si tout était parfait, que ce soit son accoutrement ainsi que maquillage. Maintenant elle attendait nerveusement son accompagnatrice qui arrivait finalement lui ouvrir la porte. La brunette bouche bée, elle observa de haut en bas cette femme à la beauté resplendissante. Maura portait une longue robe rouge avec un plongeant décolleté, un collier de perle noir, et ses cheveux étaient comme elle en chignon marqué par des petites mèches rebelles au contour de son visage.

« Bonsoir, tiens c'est pour toi. » Sourit Rizzoli en offrant un bouquet de fleur à Isles qui rosit légèrement. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'humer la fragrance esquisse des roses rouges.

« Merci elles sont magnifiques. »

« Tout comme toi. » Complimenta la brunette alors que Maura s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur sa joue. Puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tout le monde va me jalouser de t'avoir à mes bras. »

« Tu es certaine que ce ne sera pas de honte ? »

« Jamais de la vie. »

* * *

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'exposition en se tenant la main. Elle pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de jeter des regards furtifs à l'une et l'autre.

Mais Maura repoussa immédiatement la main de Jane lorsqu'il y avait des personnes qui se dirigèrent en leur direction, ce qui heurta la détective, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que sa meilleure amie dévoile immédiatement leur relation à la terre entière.

A l'intérieur de la galerie, Jane ne comprenait pas en quoi ces objets étaient de l'art. Elle était peut être vieux jeu et inculte à l'art moderne, mais un champ de fleure avec une petite maison ou des tournesols, ainsi que portrait étaient pour elle de l'art. Même ces formes imparfaites qu'étaient les tableaux de Picasso étaient une bonne représentation de l'artistique. Alors comparer cela à des détritus et veilles carcasses de métal qui devaient aller la fourrière ou une berne à ordure la rendait perplexe.

Toutefois ce qui ennuya au plus au point notre détective, c'était d'être devenu totalement invisible auprès de ses hôtes. Elle observa en grimaçant Isles qui était en train de rire avec le propriétaire de la galerie. Ce qui enragea le plus la brunette, c'est que l'artiste lorgnait sans honte la poitrine de sa petite amie. La détective voulait s'immiscer dans la conversion, et dire de manière franche et sans équivoque que Maura lui appartenait, alors il ne fallait pas toucher; ni même regarder ou la vie de l'importun serait très courte. Mais ne voulant pas embarrasser son amie auprès de son entourage, elle ravala sa fierté et la mit de côté. Si sa compagne voulait jouer à ce jeu, alors elle allait être deux à y participer.

La brunette prit un verre de champagne auprès d'un serveur qui lui souriait. Elle alla découvrir les œuvres présentés. Une poubelle remplit de sac odorant. Et dire qu'il y avait des personnes qui étaient prête à débourser des sommes astronomiques pour ça. Même elle pouvait le faire cette ''oeuvre''. Plus loin, il y avait une sorte de taule de voiture écraser. Cela ressemblait à sa voiture de fonction quand elle avait été accidentée. Puis elle s'approcha près d'une œuvre d'un air contemplatif. Une casserole en cuivre était trouée au fond. Au dessus était écrit Casserole trouée. Quelle imagination soupira la détective en se frottant les yeux. Elle avait touché le fond en venant ici.

« Ne trouvez-vous cela pas intéressant ma chère amie ? » Questionna une femme plus d'une cinquantaine la chevelure courte noir corbeau et bouclée avec un accent snob et bourgeois. Jane qui ne pensait pas de même se retourna, et vit à ses côtés de cette personne plus âgée qu'elle, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, une belle blonde aux yeux verts. Elle avait les cheveux raides qui atteignait le niveau de ses épaules, et portait une robe jaune pâle. La dite personne lui souriait chaleureusement. Rizzoli fit de même. Puis se raclant la gorge et prenant un accent snob en levant le petit doigt en buvant une gorgée de champagne. Jane ajouta :

« Je ne peux vous contredire ma chère. Cette œuvre est d'une originalité indéniable. Utiliser une vielle casserole pour représenter la perte de ce monde. La casserole qui représente notre société trouée par divers problèmes et qui laisse passer tous les maux par cet espace béant qui est devenu normal pour nous tous. »

« C'est incroyable ! C'est ce que je pensais à cet instant. Oh, mais vous êtes certainement une critique d'art. » Jane voulait rire mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis reprit avec sérieux.

« Non, je suis simplement amateur d'art. »

« Et pas des moindres. Je m'appelle Madame De Astrische. Et voici ma petite fille Eléonore troisième du nom.''

« Enchantée, je suis Mademoiselle Jane de Rizzoli première du nom. » Eléonore se mit à rire quand sa grand-mère lui serra la main puis la bourgeoise s'en alla quand elle vit une de ces connaissances. La brunette marquait sa confiance avec un sourire charmeur.

« Vous êtes impressionnante Jane. » Complimenta la blonde.

« Je le sais, on me le dit souvent. » Répondit celle-ci alors que cela fit rire son interlocutrice.

« Et très amusante. Vous avez une connaissance incroyable en art. Même ma grand-mère semblait être surprise. Et pour arriver à cet exploit, c'est un miracle. » Rizzoli s'approcha lentement de cette blonde et lui souffla doucement à l'oreille.

« Voulez-vous que je vous dise un secret ? Mais vous devez me promettre de n'en parler à personne. » La jeune femme aux yeux verts enthousiaste se mit à acquiescer aussitôt.

« J'ai tout inventé. Je n'y connais rien en art, j'ai juste enchaîné des mots qui semblaient faire intelligent. »

« Cela vous rend encore plus impressionnante à mes yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous impressionne ? » Coupa abruptement Maura qui était intervenu dans la conversation, faisant reculer de peur Jane de sa précédente interlocutrice, la brunette ne s'attendait pas à ce que la légiste arrive si soudainement.

« Jane. Elle est incroyable, c'est vraiment appréciable d'avoir une telle personne dans ce lieu si ennuyant. » Dit amicalement Eléonore alors que la détective semblait embarrasser par tout ces compliments. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que la haute bourgeoisie la voit ainsi.

« Merci… »

« Oui je sais déjà qu'elle est incroyable ma Jane. » Coupa froidement Maura.

« Est-ce que ça vous direz qu'on aille à une fête Jane ? Je connais des personnes qui ont une villa avec piscine. Et de la bonne musique ainsi que musique. » La détective fut prise de court quand elle sentit des lèvres voraces s'emparer des siennes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement quand Maura introduisit sa langue. Au bout de quelques secondes d'intense passion, Rizzoli en avait le souffle coupé, elle ne fit même plus attention aux regards qu'on lui jetait tout comme les commentaires.

« Désolée mais elle est **avec moi** et pour **toute la soirée et nuit.** Veuillez-nous excuser, nous devons y aller. »

* * *

Jane toujours sous le choc par la tournure que prenaient les événements, se fit entraîner de force dans une marche effrénée à l'extérieur. Elle y perdit même un talon dans la bataille.

« Maura attends ! Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville. » La dite se retourna extrêmement énerver.

« Alors on s'est bien amusé tout à l'heure avec Eléonore ? »

« Oui ça va. »

« Si tu souhaites tant la rejoindre, alors va auprès de cette gamine suédoise. »

« Je préfère les châtaignes brillantes, maladroites, intelligente. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je croirais que tu es…jalouse ? »

« Moi ? Non. Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce roulage de pelle qui a choqué presque tout ton proche entourage richissime ainsi que ''ma Jane''. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hypothèses mais cela coïncide à mes suppositions de brillante détective. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Tout le monde nous a vu ! »

« Tu viens juste de le remarquer ? » Ria la brune qui se prit un coup à l'épaule.

«Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu l'as fait exprès de me rendre jalouse ? » Questionna légèrement irriter la légiste.

« Non, je voulais seulement t'énerver de m'abandonner ainsi avec ce Francesco alors que c'était **_notre_** soirée. La jalousie était un bonus inattendu mais assez délectable. »

« …il semblerait que notre soirée ait mal fini. Je suis désolée…»

« Pas pour moi, au moins je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais il n'est pas tard, on peut aller au restaurant puis regarder un film chez toi ou chez moi. »

« Oui. Allons à un restaurant qui est près d'ici. » Proposa enthousiaste Isles en se claquant les mains.

« Non ! Pas un gastronomique ou hors de prix, et je choisis, tu m'as emmenée à cette exposition et maintenant c'est moi qui dirige vers le lieu où nous allons manger. »

« Alors sous trois conditions. » Jane se mit à rouler des yeux, elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Un : pas de fast-food. Deux : qu'on mange avec des couverts. Trois : qu'il y ait de la verdure. »

« Ok j'ai compris, je connais un bon restaurant Italien. Ça te dit ? »

« Oui. » Sourit Isles en se blottissant amoureusement dans les bras de Jane.

« Moi qui voulait passer directement au dessert. » Plaisanta la brunette.

« Jane, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de passer des étapes d'un repas. Manger sucré n'est pas bon pour l'organisme. » La détective se mit à soupirer, Maura ne changerait jamais et elle en était ravie. Elle se mit à mordiller dans le cou de la légiste qui glapit surprise de ce geste.

« Je parlais de ce genre de dessert mais un autre plus meilleure pour l'organisme ainsi que rythme cardiaque et souffle. »

« Oh, tu parles de relation sexuelle… on va chez moi ou chez toi ?»

« Docteur Isles ! Quelle provocation dans vos mots ! Et notre dîner ? »

« On a eu beaucoup auparavant et je pense que les jours suivants ce sera de même. »

« Tu as toujours raison. »

« Tu viens juste de le remarquer ? » Questionna naturellement la légiste sous les rires de la brunette.


End file.
